


Hot cocoa and cuddles

by tokyoangel1000



Series: Johnlock's first Christmas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas, Donovan and Anderson are idiots, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, John Loves Sherlock, John is a Saint, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is being a sad fluffbundle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoangel1000/pseuds/tokyoangel1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's had a bad day and John is there to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot cocoa and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the hudders-and-hiddles 25 days of fic-mas tag! Please do look it up and participate if you'd like to write some christmasy fics about our lovely boys ^^

Sherlock sighed heavily as he smushed his nose further into the back of the sofa he was currently curled up on. The tea Mrs. Hudson had brought up to him earlier was still sitting on the kitchen table, cold and no longer steaming it's soothing smell. Outside, snow had begun rapidly falling as the wind howled and made the walls creak. Sherlock sighed again. It had been a horrible day. 

The day had begun no different than the rest of them. He had actually slept for once, having finished his last case the day before. He had woken up to John knocking on his bedroom door, announcing his leave to the clinic. Sherlock had answered him with nothing more than a grunt, and John had chuckled before leaving for work. A couple of hours later, Sherlock had left the warm cave of his bed and gone over to Scotland Yard to pick up a new case. And it was then his day slowly began descending. 

Lestrade had no case for him better than a five, which was bad enough to ruin his day to be honest. But then he had the great unfortune to bump into Donovan and Anderson on his way out. Ever since he and John had got together neither of the dumb-and-dumber duo had stopped commenting on how John could do so much better, and how they couldn't understand why someone would date the freak. And even though Sherlock was able to brush off most of their comments, it was a lot harder to do so without John there by his side to tell both of them off for their snarky comments. He and John had only been together for a couple of weeks, and so he was still scared of the fact that John might realize how much he was going to have to endure if he continued being Sherlock's boyfriend, and so he never complained to his lover about the comments the folk at The Yard would throw at him when John wasn't there. 

 

Sherlock was so deep inside his own head that he didn't hear the stairs creak, indicating someone's arrival. Within seconds, a sopping wet John appeared, shaking his shoulders to get rid of the mini-piles of snowflakes sitting there. John ruffled a hand through his hair to get rid of more snow, when he caught a look at the sulking consulting detective curled up on the sofa. John took a few seconds to study his boyfriend. Something wasn't right. 

Sherlock was disturbed from his thoughts by a hand carding though his locks. Only one person he knew would do that, and so he breathed out an appreciative mumble and enjoyed the contact. A warm puff of air hit his ear as John let out a chuckle, and so he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to take a peek. John smiled warmly down at him, one hand in Sherlock's hair and a steaming mug in the other. "Hello there love." John's voice was quiet and gave off a warm feeling which spread itself into Sherlock's heart. "Come on, sit up and I'll give you a treat and a cuddle. sounds good?" To Sherlock, it sounded like the Hallelujah chorus. 

Slowly he sat up and received the steaming mug from John, who skipped into the kitchen and returned with a mug of his own. They snuggled up on the cough together, careful not to spill any of the contents of their mugs, the tv turned on in the background to soothe the silence. Sherlock peeked down into his mug. Hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. 

John smiled a small sad smile as Sherlock began to slowly sip on his drink, his heart clearly not really into it. His free hand returned to his boyfriend's hair as he took big gulps of his own almost scalding hot drink. "Everything alright sweetheart? Had a bad day while I was gone?" He kept his voice soft and quiet, afraid to disturb the warm feeling surrounding them. Sherlock just shrugged his shoulders slightly and kept his eyes down, focusing on the bottom of his mug. "You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right? I was glad to listen before and I'm even more glad to listen now. So tell me, what's going on?" 

Sherlock heaved a sigh and put his mug down on the coffee table. John did the same and put one arm around Sherlock's chest and the other around his shoulders, continuously carding one hand through Sherlock's hair as Sherlock leaned on his chest. "The people at The Yard are idiots." Sherlock finally mumbled, and lightbulbs went off inside John's head. Oh, so that was the problem. 

"Did they comment on us being together again?" A small nod from Sherlock had him fuming at the people who dared to make his Sherlock sad. "Sweetheart I've told you a million times over. Don't listen to them. They're simple minded idiots and they'll never see nor understand how much I love and care for you. Their opinions don't matter." He squeezed Sherlock a little tighter, kissing his head lightly. 

Sherlock turned his head to look up at John before flicking his eyes back down again. "But doesn't it bother you what they say about you? You being an idiot and a fool for dating someone like me when you could have any woman or man out there?" 

John chuckled and kissed Sherlock's hair once again, keeping his lips there as he replied. "It doesn't bother me one bit because none of it is true. I am already dating the only man I could ever want. Why would I want to date anybody else? And I may be a fool, but I am a fool crazily in love with his best friend in the entire world. I am a fool in love with a man who sacrificed everything and watched me get married just so I could be happy, while he himself was hurting so much inside. How could I want anybody else?" 

If Sherlock was crying neither of them commented on it as they sat there together, watching snow fall outside. The walls gave a loud creak and John smiled. "More cocoa? There's a whole pot on the stove."  
And Sherlock smiled for the first time that day as he took John's hand, squeezed it and replied. "Yes please."


End file.
